Le Virage
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Dean et Cas' sont en voiture, depuis longtemps. Et donc long voyage-long trajet signifie bien sûr fatigue. Inspiré d'une chanson. Du petit fluffy, si on peut appeler ça comme ça [DESTIEL]


Bon, je vous explique le topos. J'étais entrais d'écouter aléatoirement de la musique quand j'ai entendu celle d'**Yves Duteil** (oui j'écoute Yves Duteil et c'est très bien, tant pis pour vous si vous n'aimez pas) avec sa chanson "**Virages**". Et, vraiment, ça s'est direct allumé dans mon cerveau. Les paroles, Destiel, overcutness. Voilà. J'espère que mon OS sera donc digne d'un "fluffy Destiel" et des paroles de la chanson. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter en la lisant. Personnellement je l'ai écoutée en boucle en l'écrivant. Arh. Maintenant je l'ai dans la tête.

Voilà. Mon OS le plus court que j'aie jamais écrit, en passant. Et merci à **Momiji-sama** pour avoir corrigé quelques petits trucs :3

En espérant qu'il vous plaira,

Comme vous le savez, une review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir...

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Le virage**

C'était tard dans la nuit.

Dean était au volant de l'Impala, Castiel à ses côtés, sur le siège du passager avant.

La route était longue, ils roulaient depuis maintenant presque huit heures sans s'être arrêté une seule fois. Ils avaient hâte d'arriver. Les paupières du Chasseur s'alourdissaient un peu, fatigué du voyage. Il avait beau être habitué à ces longues expéditions, il n'en était pas moins humain.

Il se tourna vers Cas', soupirant. Il fut surpris de voir que l'Ange c'était tout bonnement endormi.

Dean essaya de à se focaliser à nouveau sur la route. Sur le côté, la forêt défilait comme un paysage inexistant, comme si tout était irréel, en fait...

Il restait encore un kilomètre ou deux. Enfin, la route qui semblait n'avoir été qu'une ligne sans fin depuis le début commença à zigzaguer.

Il prit un virage à droite, un peu sec sans doute, qui plaqua brusquement Castiel sur lui. Le Chasseur s'immobilisa d'abord. Il regarda un instant vers lui, son visage collé contre son épaule, appuyé sur lui, l'Ange paraissait totalement innocent.

Et, étonnamment, ce rapprochement ne le gênait pas tellement. Au contraire, il semblait le réveiller un peu. Il aurait voulu que ce virage n'en finisse pas. Que tout se fige, que rien ne change, que cette complicité qui le liait, Castiel et lui, ne prenne jamais fin.

Il redressa doucement, avec précaution, son visage sur son cou, pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur le côté ou ne le gêne dans sa conduite.

Celui-ci remua un peu, arrachant un sourire au Chasseur. Sacré Cas'... Il devait vraiment être épuisé.

L'essuie glace passait et repassait en laissant des traces devant ses yeux. Le brouillard se dissipait un peu. Dean calcula que, dans à peu près une heure, ils pourraient enfin mieux voir la route, si tout allait bien.

Puis il pensa à son passager.

Dans chacun de ses gestes, la simplicité de l'Ange ressortait, sa compréhension, son adhésion, sa dérision... Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Puis le souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'il avaient connues jusqu'à présent resurgirent, s'imposèrent à lui.

Non. Il ne voudrait jamais perdre Cas'. Il avait perdu tellement... Il veillerait sur lui, il se le jura.

Il ne le perdrait pas. On ne lui enlèvera pas...

Que les jours, les semaines, les années passent. Tant qu'il aurait l'Ange à ses côtés...

Peu lui importait. Il ne voudrait jamais le perdre.

L'Ange sourit brusquement, sans un mot, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Dean frissonna un peu lorsqu'il senti son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il aurait vraiment voulu que ce voyage n'en finisse jamais. Il décala doucement sa tête sur le côté. Cas' posa sa main sur la veste de Dean, comme pour prendre possession de son support. Un sourire illuminait toujours son visage. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait vraiment aux anges que l'on se représentait typiquement.

Dean sourit à son tour, d'un sourire qu'on ne lui reconnaîtrait pas facilement.

C'était un sourire heureux.

Un sourire de pur bonheur.

Que passent les jours, les semaines et les années, tant qu'il l'aurait à ses côtés... dans chacun des gestes de la vie, il l'aimerait aussi.


End file.
